


i'd give you the world if i could

by drfitzmonster



Category: She-Hulk, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Picnic, Themyscira, crack ship, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Diana and Jen are on Themyscira and take a picnic up to a set of cliffs overlooking the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badndngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badndngirl/gifts).



> This is for you, K, 
> 
> It's our crack ship lollipop, and I really did put all of my love and heart and soul into this- but don't worry, I do have a receipt if you want to return. ;)
> 
> The best part about writing it was thinking about how much I love you and how much (I hope) you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> The worst was not being able to have you beta it and fix all my mistakes.
> 
> All of my love,  
> N

Jen awoke to a soft breeze coming through the open windows of Diana’s bedroom. The air smelled fresh, and clean, and it carried a scent of the ocean with it. She rolled over with a groan, hoping to find Diana’s warm body still in bed with her. When she did not she sighed and opened her eyes. Looking around the stately, but minimally decorated room she found Diana sitting at a windowside table, already dressed in a white chiton with red trim.

“Ah, my love, you have awoken,” Diana said brightly. She picked up a platter from the table and brought it to the bed. The tray was covered in bread, yogurt with honey, and various cheeses and fruits. Diana sat on the side of the bed and presented the feast to Jen.

Jen’s stomach growled, and she sat up, sheets gathered around her waist. “That looks heavenly. I’m  _ starving _ .”

“I imagine you would be, after last night,” Diana said, grinning impishly.

“You did give me quite the workout.” 

Holding the platter in one hand, Diana reached forward to pull Jen into a heated kiss. She could feel Jen’s body relaxing into hers, and she pulled back, breaking the kiss for a moment so she could look at her. Diana smiled, noticing the blush that was creeping up Jen’s chest, barely visible against her green skin. She leaned in again for another kiss, but at the last second she grabbed a strawberry off the plate and pressed it to Jen’s lips.

“Breakfast,” she said. “You’ll need your strength if we’re going to ride up to the cliffs today.”

Jen pouted, but turned her attention to the food. She was hungrier than she’d realized and finished off the entire platter quickly, leaving nothing but a few crumbs and fruit rinds. 

“You have the appetite of an Amazon,” Diana said, chuckling, “but you have a bit of…” she trailed off, moving forward to clean the honey off the corner of Jen’s mouth with her tongue. 

Jen growled happily, pulling Diana on top of her. She clutched at Diana’s well-muscled back as she kissed her soundly, relishing the the sweet, heady taste of her mouth.

“Are you sure we have to go? Can’t we just stay here in bed?” Jen batted her eyelashes sweetly.

“My darling, there will be plenty of time for that later.” She handed Jen a chiton, trimmed in purple instead of red like Diana’s. “And trust me, the cliffs are _ plenty _ secluded,” she said with a wink.

Jen grumbled to herself, but unfolded the chiton, trying to make heads or tails of the garment. “Diana, what the hell is this? It looks like a tablecloth.”

Diana chuckled heartily, deep from her belly. “Here, my love, let me help you. Stand up.” 

She draped the fabric over Jen’s body, being sure to run her hands along her skin as she went, relishing the little gasps Jen made. Diana affixed the clasps that ran from the neck down each arm. She pressed her body against Jen’s back, nuzzling the side of her neck and pressing her lips against the shell of Jen’s ear. 

“You look beautiful, my darling,” she whispered, cinching the fabric of the chiton around Jen’s waist with a gold rope belt. She spun Jen around by the shoulders, fussing with the fabric here and there, getting it to drape just right. “There,” she said when she was satisfied. “Perfect.”

“I live up to your standards?”

“Of course, my beloved.” Diana gave Jen a quick peck on the cheek and took her hand. “Now, come on, there should be a kanga all packed and ready to go outside.”

Sure enough, just beyond the terrace that led down to the gardens outside of Diana’s bedroom, there was a gigantic kanga, wearing a saddle and bags, grazing peacefully.

“Only one?” Jen asked.

“It’s not like riding a horse. There’s a learning curve. Besides,” Diana pulled Jen close for a leisurely kiss, “it’s more romantic this way.”

Diana approached the kanga, patting its side before reaching for the two hooded riding cloaks that had been draped over the saddle. One was a rich, deep wine red color, and the other a dark purple, matching their chitons. They were both masterfully crafted, wool lined with silk, embroidered with gold thread along the trim. Diana draped Jen’s cloak over her shoulders, affixing it carefully at the neck.

Jen blushed. “Did you have this made for me?” She felt the fabric between her fingers. “It’s too much. I can’t—”

“Nonsense,” Diana brought the two sides of the cloak together. “It is a gift. I would give you the world if I could.”

Jen blushed even deeper this time.

“Besides.” Diana arched an eyebrow. “You look absolutely stunning. And it might get a bit chilly on the ride up.”

She stepped back, attaching her own cloak. Diana gave the kanga a thorough scritch behind the ears before putting a foot in the stirrup and hopping on like it was the easiest thing in the world. She held out her hand to Jen, who gladly took it and climbed up onto the saddle behind her.

“Hold on tight.”

Jen wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist and pressed against her back, burying her face in Diana’s hair. Her hair smelled spicy and fragrant, like sandalwood and something else that she couldn’t quite identify but that was uniquely Diana, and it sent a bolt of arousal straight through her.

“Are you ready?”

Jen said nothing, just nodded against Diana’s back.

Diana picked up the kanga’s reins and clicked her tongue, prodding the beast forward. It took a few slow steps before it began to hop.

At first, Jen wasn’t alarmed. It was different from a horse, for sure, but not so bad. And then the kanga picked up its pace. Jen felt herself beginning to lose her balance, tipping backward as the animal sprang forward. She yelped and held on to Diana as tightly as she could, closing her eyes because the sight of the world lurching by in fits and starts was making her queasy.

“Tightly, my love,” Diana yelled into the wind, chuckling. “And use your knees to grip its sides. That will help you keep balance.” Diana did not mind at all the feeling of Jen’s hands clutching at her waist, or the feeling of her body pressed up against her back. She relished it, in fact. She could not think of another place she’d rather be.

After a while, Jen was able to open her eyes again. She’d acclimated, at least a little, to the motions of the kanga as it made its way up to the cliffs. The countryside was beautiful, like something out of a dream. No wonder they called it Paradise Island. On one side there were rolling hills of grass and wildflowers, dotted with copses of trees, and on the other the vast, blue ocean, sparkling like thousands of jewels spilled out on the ground.

She laid her head against Diana’s back, letting herself get lost in the rhythm of the kanga’s hops, the endless blue stretching out before her. Soon, she’d fallen asleep, arms still tightly encircling Diana’s midsection. 

When the arrived at the top of the cliff, Diana nudged Jen gently with her elbow. “My love,” she said softly, “we have arrived.”

Jen startled awake, releasing Diana so she could cover her face with her hands. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I fell asleep.” 

“Don’t worry, my heart.” Diana slipped off of the kanga and held her hand out to Jen to help her down. “It felt so good riding with you at my back.”

Jen accepted Diana’s hand and dismounted, much less gracefully than Diana had. She landed with a groan, surveying the area before she looked at Diana, who was smiling warmly at her. 

“It’s beautiful, Diana,” Jen glanced around her again, but ended up with her eyes locked onto Diana’s face. “I’ve never seen anything so breathtaking in my life.” 

It was Diana’s turn to blush, and she ducked her head to try and hide the flush that was rising in her cheeks.

Jen took her hand, giving her a gentle tug forward. Diana obediently moved closer, wrapping her arms around Jen, eyes still downcast. 

Jen hooked a finger under Diana’s chin, tilting her head up gently. “Why so nervous, all of the sudden?” She kissed Diana softly, letting her tongue slide between her parted lips. “You’ve put on quite a show for me so far…”

“The way you look at me sometimes, I just…” Diana pressed her forehead to Jen’s. “No one’s ever looked at me like that before, like I’m not the princess, or the warrior, or the one who left, like I’m just me. Just Diana.” She cupped Jen’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply. When she broke the kiss they were both breathless and buzzing. 

“You’ve always been just Diana to me.”

Diana felt tears welling up in her eyes, which she quickly blinked back. “Will you come sit with me?” she asked, taking Jen by the arm.

“Of course. Anything for you.”

Diana pulled a blanket, a picnic basket, and a bottle of wine out of the kanga’s saddle bags. She laid everything out under a tree overlooking the cliff, and before they sat she removed both of their cloaks, folding them and placing them at the end of the blanket. 

They sat cross-legged together, legs and shoulders touching, as Diana pulled various foods out of the basket and fed them to Jen. The grapes were crisp and juicy and so very sweet, the cured meat salty and perfectly flavored, and when Diana fed her a piece of bread covered with soft cheese and some sort of spread made of olives Jen thought she might die of happiness. 

“Would you care for some wine, my darling?”

Jen nodded emphatically, mouth still full. 

Diana rifled around through the basket for a moment before saying, “I forgot cups. We’ll have to drink from the bottle.”

Jen laughed lightly. “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Diana uncorked the bottle and passed it to Jen. 

She took a large pull, stopping to marvel at the flavor. It was like no other wine she’d ever tasted: spicy and fragrant, but fruity, with just a hint of sweetness. She took another enthusiastic swig from the bottle before passing it back to Diana. 

“I take it you approve?”

“That is by far the best wine I’ve ever had in my life.”

“I’m flattered. It’s from our own vineyard.” Diana leaned toward Jen. “I think you have a little...” she moved forward and captured Jen’s lips in a kiss, “wine,” another kiss, deeper this time. 

She abandoned the bottle of wine, pushing Jen down against the blanket. Jen smiled, head swimming with desire, as Diana quickly and expertly divested them both of their clothes. She straddled Jen’s waist, slotting their legs together so their centers aligned, and began to roll her hips.

Jen moaned, canting her hips upward and pulling Diana down into a frenzied kiss. They moved against each other, hands roving, kissing sloppily and whimpering into each other’s mouths, until Diana moved her hand down between them, giving them both something solid to grind against.

They came together, forcefully, with strangled cries, the waves of their separate paroxysms hitting them in tandem, drawing them together in a way neither had experienced before with any partner. 

When their aftershocks had mostly died down Diana moved off of Jen, collapsing on her back. “Gods, Jen,” Diana breathed out heavily. “That was…”

“Incredible?” Jen rolled over, pressing her body into Diana’s. “Magnificent?” She kissed the side of Diana’s face and down her neck. “The most amazing fucking orgasm you’ve had in your life?”

Diana pulled Jen tightly against her. “In a word, yes.”

Jen kissed Diana softly on the lips. It was tender and languid, born of post-coital hormones and the warm feeling that had been growing in her ever since she’d arrived on Themyscira. She laid her head onto Diana’s sternum, letting herself be lulled into a trance by the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. 

Diana toed one of the cloaks up from the bottom of the blanket, using it to cover them. She stroked Jen’s hair, idly kissing the top of her head. 

“Jen,” she said, after a while, “can I ask you something?” Diana sat up, bringing Jen with her. She took both of Jen’s hands in hers, but could not make eye contact.

“What is it?”

“I…” Diana stopped, releasing Jens hands and pulling off the braided leather bracelet she always wore around her wrist.

Jen hadn’t ever seen her  _ not _ wearing it. She never took it off, not even for formal diplomatic functions. 

“What is it?” Jen asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Jen, I…” Diana gripped the bracelet tightly in her fist. She took a deep breath. “I have had many lovers, but none have I ever truly loved. Not like I love you.” Tears bloomed in her eyes, and this time she let them fall freely. “In you I have found an equal, a partner, a compliment to my soul. You have challenged me, changed me for the better in ways I never could have imagined.”

“Diana, what are you saying?” Jen asked, mouth agape, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Will you join with me, Jennifer Walters of New York?” Diana took Jen’s left hand. “This,” she said, holding up the bracelet, “is not quite like an engagement ring. Marriage on Themyscira is not the same as it is in the outside world. But I have worn it for as long as I can remember. It has been blessed, and it has protected me, as it will now protect you— if you accept, that is.” Diana looked at her expectantly.

Jen surged forward with such force that it knocked Diana back onto the ground. “Yes,” she said, before she began to pepper Diana’s face with kisses. “Yes, of course!” She let Diana affix the bracelet around her wrist. “Did you really think I might say no?”

Diana just shrugged sheepishly.

“I am so  _ beyond _ in love with you, Princess Diana of Themyscira. How could you not tell?”

“Even a princess has her doubts.”

“Well,” Jen said lowly, “let me put your doubts to bed.” She drew her hand slowly down Diana’s body, determined to show her exactly how much she meant to her in a way that words could not.

And Diana was happy to let her.

**Author's Note:**

> K-
> 
> This was supposed to be a ficlet about making out under a tree, and then it got away from me a tiny bit, and then it got smutty, and then it turned into a marriage proposal?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it while I sat on your couch blushing behind my hands.
> 
> Merry Xmas to my best friend and soulmate,  
> N


End file.
